bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoko Izuru
| affiliation = Six Directions | occupation = | team = Six Directions | partner = Yori Hisagi, Fujimoto Nakamura | shikai = Kinryōku | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Naoko Izuru (直子 イヅル, Izuru Naoko) is a who was once an unseated member of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Tadashi Kori, alongside childhood friends Yori Hisagi and Hoshi Madarame. She is the daughter of and . Prior to the Collapse she, alongside Yori, became students of Meian Shiba, whose life was claimed by the Collapse ensuring the survival of Naoko and Yori. Naoko became an agent of the Six Directions tasked with the mission of spying on the resurgent Imawashī, which led her to discover the alliance between the latter organization and the Gotei Remnant. During the course of this mission she came into the confidence of Fujimoto "Silver Wind" Nakamura. Appearance .]] Naoko, as a younger woman, was described as being her mother's double with her father's side-swept hairstyle,Action amidst Uncertainty and was noted on many occasions as being fit to pass as a boy. At this time she wore average Shinigami clothing with the addition of a green scarf. She sports blond-coloured hair straight from the bottle (naturally black) and has blue eyes. As she matured her hair grew out and her curves deepened, leading her to joyfully remark that she'd never be mistaken for a boy again.Tale of Survival: Naoko's Struggle She had also grown taller between Parts III and IV, being only slightly shorter than Fujimoto Nakamura, and has cut her hair to roughly shoulder-length.Return of the Silver Wind She wears an expandable Renkei around her neck as a makeshift choker which, when she assumes her feline transformation, shrinks to appear like a collar.Joining the Threads Her attire consists of a long black kimono lacking a right sleeve, which also exposes her right leg, and she wears detached sleeves which end below her biceps. In addition she dons a pair of fishnet stockings. She also adopted a new hairstyle which resulted in her shoulder-length hair being tied up at the back of her head, with her parted fringe tied up in a bundle, the remainder allowed to fall freely by her cheeks. Personality Naoko is a smart and calculating young woman with a knack for observation and strategy but at times suffers from episodes of extreme self-doubt, especially following the untimely death of Meian Shiba, who was her mentor. Following her successful integration into the Six Directions as one of their top agents little of her self-doubt remains, and this shows in her willingness to observe entities even the likes of Kenji and Kusaka approached with understandable caution. The Collapse, in an odd way, served to highlight her rapid maturity since her introduction into the series. She has matured into a fine young woman with many of her parent's traits; specifically Izuru's seriousness nature and Momo's careful and calculated approach to situations.Cat's Eye She volunteered to spy on the resurgent Imawashī and mysterious Kikkashō despite the inherent risks,Planning Espionage and has demonstrated both great courage and a level-headed attitude even in dire times. It was only through the information Naoko acquired by spying on the Imawashī's leadership that enabled Kentaro Hiroshi and the Six Directions to prepare for the Imawashī's second invasion; this same information also enabled Akiye to convince Tōshirō Hitsugaya to defect to the side of the Six Directions, weakening the Gotei Remnant as the latter's defection also resulted in the defection of Shūsuke Amagai.Second Battle of Nishiendo History Naoko is the only child of and , who was born prior to the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society. She was conceived following the defeat of . In the course of the aforementioned invasion Naoko became a sister-figure to Yori Hisagi whose mother, , was killed in the fighting, and was subsequently taken in by Yori's father, Shūhei Hisagi. She grew up under constant threat of attack by Averian and his army of and , wishing to some day join the fight to protect the Soul Society. When Hisagi was placed in-charge of a unit sent to gather information in , Naoko and Yori where left in the care of Rangiku's relatives.Digging Deeper By Naoko's own admission she doesn't know what her mother is doing or where she went following the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society; she doesn't even know if she is alive or not. During her tenure within the Shinō Academy, which she attended for the full six-years alongside Yori and Hoshi Madarame, Naoko was part of an advanced Hakuda class taught by Miria Fujibayashi. She performed exceptionally well in all her classes but excelled specifically in the fields of Hakuda and Hohō. Following her graduation Naoko joined the Gotei 13, securing a place in the 11th Division under Captain Tadashi Kori, despite her excellent skills across the board attracting attention from other Divisions.Adding to the Problems She, alongside Yori and Hoshi, where assigned to Heiwajima Taira as understudies, and instructed by their Captain's son, Itazura Kori, to watch the older Shinigami and to follow his example.Action amidst Uncertainty Sometime following her admission into the 11th Division Naoko learned how to transform into the form of a yellow-furred feline. How she learned this skill, and from whom, is thus far unknown, though Riki Nagakura notes that it has nothing to do with the Fōrun-juu. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Interquel Chapters *Action amidst Uncertainty *Skirmish in Junrinan *Adding to the Problems *Countermeasures *Locating Traitors *Answers to Questions Asked *Quick Evaluations *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings *Looking Ahead Restoration arc *Meeting old Friends Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Meian's Legacy mini-arc *Tale of Survival: Naoko's Struggle *Tale of Survival: Yori's Doubt (mentioned) *Tale of Survival: Joint Resolve Braving the Waves arc *First Battle of Nishiendo *Planning Espionage *Joining the Threads *Cat's Eye Navigating the Waters arc *Return of the Silver Wind Equipment *'Renkei:' Powers and Abilities : Naoko possesses Lieutenant-class spiritual power, and is considered to be roughly on-par with the strength Shūhei Hisagi demonstrated during the events of the Winter War. Feline Transformation: Naoko possesses the unique ability to assume the form of a yellow-furred feline with light-blue eyes, with a white neckerchief and two bells attached which hang from this, with her Renkei worn as a collar around her neck. Her vision is noted to be unsurpassed whilst transformed. The downside is that she cannot take her Zanpakutō with her when transformed, and when she returns to her normal state, she does so without a stitch of clothing save the neckerchief and Renkei. In addition Naoko, whilst in her feline form, produces no spiritual power at all which, coupled with her small stature, makes stealth second nature to her. In fact the Imawashī could only sense her presence when she returned to her normal state. Since her return Kentaro has often tasked her with sensitive information gathering in hostile areas due to her ability to assume this form. Hohō: Naoko excelled in Hohō during her tenure within the Shinō Academy, skills which where further honed during her time in Heisekai. Following the Collapse her speed is such that she could temporarily keep ahead of the Shunkō-enhanced Kitsui. Whilst in her feline form Naoko possesses further increased speed and reflexes, and still possesses the use of Shunpo. Hakuda Expertise: Although Naoko excelled in all her classes during her tenure within the Shinō Academy, her skills in Hakuda where particularly proficient. She was part of an advanced Hakuda class taught by Miria Fujibayashi and graduated at the top of her class. Zanjutsu: Naoko, despite being heavily injured and drained from the events of the Collapse, was capable of dispatching three Hollow one after the other without injuring herself further.Tale of Survival: Joint Resolve Kidō: Naoko was capable of placing a Kidō net around one of her safe houses in Kohai Tochi which alerted her to incoming danger, enabling her to escape. Zanpakutō Kinryōku (禁漁区, Game Preserve). Naoko's Zanpakutō takes the form of an average . Whilst in her feline transformation she cannot take the Zanpakutō with her due to its size. When released into Shikai the sheath of her katana splits into two as well to accommodate Kinryōku's reduced size. *' :' Naoko releases her Zanpakutō with the command "Shred" (断片, danpen). The form her Shikai takes is that of twin , one held in each hand which lack a proper guard, which Naoko wields in a reverse grip style. Should she release her Shikai and then adopt her feline transformation she can have the blades, held within the small sheaths, secured to her sides, allowing her to utilize her Zanpakutō's special abilities. :Shikai Special Ability: Kinryōku can summon an assortment of ethereal animals composed of spiritual power to fight alongside Naoko. Thus far she has been seen summoning large birds of prey, lions and tigers, and snakes. Against Katashi she used the snakes to constrict him whilst the felines pounced. *' :' Not achieved. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Eleventh Division